Weapons in Thin Blue Line
Weapons are a significant part of Thin Blue Line in that they are used frequently by the protagonist and other characters. Personally owned by the protagonist Hand-to-hand Hard-knuckled gloves Hard-knuckled gloves are used by law enforcement officers while on-duty to protect the hands, especially while fighting. The knuckles are supported by Kevlar, which also means that they inflict more damage than bare hands. Hard-knuckled gloves.gif Bladed Kershaw Brawler On-duty and off, the protagonist carries a Kershaw Brawler assisted-opening knife in his right pocket. This knife has a tanto blade and, along with having a thumb stud for opening, it has a flipper on its spine. Kershaw Brawler.jpg Handguns 9×19mm Parabellum Beretta 92FS The Beretta 92FS is a full-size handgun and the protagonist's first handgun; he purchased it in 1996, when he obtained his pistol permit. It has a capacity of 15+1 rounds. Beretta92FS.jpg Glock 17 The Glock 17 is a full-size handgun and was the protagonist's original department-issued handgun that he carried on patrol from 1998 to 2009, when BPD switched to .40 S&W. The protagonist purchased his retired duty weapon from the department. Glock17.jpg Glock 19 The Glock 19 is a compact handgun. It was the protagonist's second handgun; he purchased it while he was attending the Bison Police Academy in 1998. It has a capacity of 15+1 rounds and is a compact version of the Glock 17. Glock19Gen2.jpg Smith & Wesson M&P9 The Smith & Wesson M&P9 is a full-size handgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in 2013 and is his everyday carry weapon. It has a capacity of 17+1 rounds. M&P9.jpg .357 Magnum Chiappa Rhino 200DS The Chiappa Rhino 200DS is a snubnosed revolver chambered in .357 Magnum, purchased by the protagonist in 2013. It has a capacity of 6 rounds. Rhino200DS.jpg .40 S&W Glock 23 The Glock 23 is a compact handgun. The protagonist purchased this weapon in 2009. It has a capacity of 13+1 rounds. Glock 23.jpg Kahr CM40 The Kahr CM40 is a single-stack, subcompact handgun. The protagonist purchased this weapon in 2012. It has a capacity of 5+1 rounds. KahrCM40.jpg .45 ACP Kimber Custom TLE II The Kimber Custom TLE II, purchased by the protagonist in 2002, is a full-size .45 ACP handgun. This weapon has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. KimberCustomTLE2.jpg Smith & Wesson M&P45 Mid-size The Smith & Wesson M&P45 Mid-size is a semi-compact .45 ACP handgun, purchased by the protagonist in 2012. It has a capacity of 10+1 rounds. M&P45(2).jpg .50 AE Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX The Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX is a full-size handgun chambered in .50 AE. The protagonist purchased this weapon in 2010, upon his promotion to Detective Sergeant. MatteChromeDesertEagle.jpg Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt LE6920 The Colt LE6920 is a semiautomatic assault rifle owned by the protagonist. It has a 16" barrel and was purchased in 2009. LE6920.png Shotguns 12-gauge Ithaca Model 37 Defense Gun The Ithaca Model 37 Defense Gun is a 12-gauge shotgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in 1994 and has a capacity of 7+1 rounds. Ithaca37.jpg Kel-Tec KSG The Kel-Tec KSG is a bullpup 12-gauge shotgun. It was purchased by the protagonist in the fall of 2013, has a capacity of 6+6+1 rounds, and is equipped with a Magpul RVG foregrip. Keltec KSG.jpg Rimfire rifles .22 Long Rifle CZ 455 American The CZ 455 American is a hunting rifle owned by the protagonist. It was purchased in 1993. CZ455American.png Attachments Glock .40 S&W 22-round magazine The Glock .40 S&W 22-round magazine is a Glock-manufactured magazine extension for all Glock .40 S&W models. The protagonist purchased these magazines for use during search warrant executions. 22rounderfrontandback.gif|Front and back ProMag Smith & Wesson M&P 9mm Luger 32-round magazine The ProMag Smith & Wesson M&P 9mm Luger 32-round magazine is an aftermarket extended magazine for the Smith & Wesson M&P9 and M&P9c. The protagonist purchased two of these magazines for his M&P9. ProMag32rounder.jpg Bison Police Department Blunt ASP The ASP expandable baton is used by police officers as a (usually) non-lethal weapon. This weapon is carried by most police officers. ASPBaton.JPG Handguns .40 S&W Glock 22 The Glock 22 is the protagonist's full-size duty weapon. It was issued to him in 2009, when BPD switched from 9×19mm Parabellum to .40 S&W. Glock 22.jpg Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt LE6920 The LE6920 is a semiautomatic assault rifle that all BPD officers are equipped with. It has a 16" barrel. LE6920.png Colt M4A1 The Colt M4A1 is a select fire assault rifle that is used by the Bison Police Department Tactical Team. It has a 14.5" barrel. LE6921A3.jpg|Note: Image is a Colt LE6921, the M4A1's semiautomatic variant Shotguns 12-gauge Remington Model 870 The Remington Model 870 is a shotgun found in BPD armories and, along with Colt LE6920 rifles, in supervisor units. Remington870.jpg Personal armor MCSS Tactical MOLLE Universal Tactical Carrier The MCSS Tactical MOLLE Universal Tactical Carrier is used by the protagonist whilst executing search warrants. He has equipped the front and back of the vest with Type IV hard armor plates.. He has also added three horizontal magazine pouches on the front of the vest's cummerbund. Tactical Vest.jpg Liberty State Police Handguns .45 GAP Glock 37 The Glock 37 is a handgun issued to all Liberty State Troopers. Glock37.png|Glock 37 Assault rifles 5.56×45mm NATO Colt M4 Commando The Colt M4 Commando is a select fire assault rifle that is used by Liberty State Police SORT (Special Operations Response Team) troopers. It has an 11.5" barrel. ColtR0933.png Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical The Rock River Arms LAR-15 Entry Tactical is a semiautomatic assault rifle that all Liberty State Police troopers are equipped with. It has a 16" barrel. LAR15EntryTactical.jpg|Note: rear sight is missing in this image Category:Weapon Pages